A Stupid Mistake
by Mimi199005
Summary: Bella made a stupid mistake, can Edward forgive her? ONE-SHOT, All human, Bella & Edward


**I Love reunions, so I wrote one. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Bella**

It's been three weeks since the night I left home with my little girl, Since I walked out of my marriage, out of my whole life.

I was now living with Alice and Jasper. She may be Edward's sister but it was also my best friend, and she and Rosalie would always support me whenever I needed them.

Living with Alice was odd. I was the one that hurt Edward, yet his twin sister is giving me a place to stay. I couldn't go back to Charlie's house, neither talk to Renee. I was so ashamed about my actions and I couldn't dissapoint them. They both thought I was having a perfect life with Edward and Reneesme.

Edward, up till 3 weeks ago, adored me. I knew he would give me the moon if he could, he would look at me with such love and passion everytime we were together.

He was obsessed with Renesmee as well. Though he hadn't seen her a lot lately he was calling everyday just to hear her voice. Renesmee was missing him too, I could tell. She was always asking why did we leave home. But I was always telling her that we had to, because we were changing some things in the house and we couldn't sleep in there until it was finished.

I hated lying to her, but what was I supposed to tell her? That I cheated on her dad with my best friend? That only an argument with him was enough to make me run into Jacob's arms? She wouldn't understand what I meant, she was only 3, but I knew that if she was older, she would despise me for hurting her dad like that.

The truth is, I despised myself too. I hurt the only good thing that ever happenned in my life. The only person that would accept me and love me with whatever he had.

I had called Edward many times, asking for his forgiveness. In the beginning he wouldn't talk to me. He was far too hurt to do so. But a week after I left, he decided to talk to me. I begged for his forgiveness. I kept telling him that I love him, cause I do. I do love him. And I miss him, oh how I miss him. I miss his smile and his warmth against my body every morning. I miss the look on his face when he was picking me up from work. I miss making love to him. I miss everything. I miss my family.

But I knew it is all my fault, I ruined my life. I did it the day I allowed myself to give in to Jacob's seduction. Cause I felt nothing. Nothing would compare to the feeling of Edward making love to me, kissing me, touching me.

A soft knock on the door sounded and there was Alice with Renesmee sleeping on her shoulder "She is finally asleep. I'm gonna put her to bed, you wanna order something to eat?"

"No, I'll just cook something real quick, I want to make myself busy with something, if you dont mind." I said quietly.

"Of course, no problem!" she smiled and left the room.

I walked in Alice's kitchen and put the kettle on the stove to make some noodles. I started thinking of Edward again. So much for occupying my mind. Was he okay? What was he having for lunch and dinner, he didnt know how to cook. I started tearing up again, thinking of the times when I was waiting for him to come back from work while cooking his favourite, just to see this breathtaking smile on his face when he would pick up the scent.

"He will forgive you, you know. He just needs time." Alice startled me getting into the kitchen. "Bella, he loves you, and deep inside he knows that what you did with Jacob meant nothing. He's my twin Bella, I know him."

'Okay Ali, thanks. But honestly, I dont think he will. All these years, he did nothing but love me and show me his love every moment of every day, and what did I do? I betrayed him, I broke his heart. I mean, he hasn't even come to see Renesmee, Ali, let's face it, he doesnt want to see me."

"Say whatever you want Bells, I know you two will get back together" she smiled and gave me a kiss while rubbing my back.

"I don't understand why are you being so good to me. I cheated on your brother Ali, I hurt him, I broke his heart!" I asked in desperation. All this time, I was seeking for punishment, but no one would punish me, they all acted like nothing happenned. Even his parents, they were so good to me. I have no idea why.

"First, because you are my best friend Bells, you are like a sister to me, even more than just a sister. Second, because everyone make mistakes Bella, and most definately they all deserve a second chance. And third, because I know that Edward will only be happy with you, you are the love of his life, his other half, he can't give up on you. He is just hurt right now Bella, he needs time to get over it, and when he does, he'll come back to you, trust me."

"I don't deserve it Ali, sometimes I think he's better off without me." I said with abandon in my voice.

"Yes you do, you two are incomplete without each other." she said stubbornly.

Just then, the cooker went off, meaning lunch was ready and after I set the table I left Alice waiting, and went inside to wake up Renesmee.

She smiled sleepily and reached out for me. I took her in my arms and held her tight. "You hungry, baby girl?" I asked. She nodded and buried her face in my neck again. "Ok let's go have lunch" I said and took her in the kitchen.

After we ate Alice went inside with Renesmee to play for a while. I cleaned up the kitchen and went to take a shower. I broke down in the shower and cried again, taking it all out before I go inside, I didn't want Renesmee to see me cry.

After a while the sound of keys startled us, and Jasper got in. But this time he had a surprise with him.

Edward walked in with Jasper, as soon as Renesmee saw him, she squealed "Daddy!" and ran to him.

He bent down and picked her up and held her for a while before pulling back and saying "I missed you baby girl."

"I miss you too daddy!" she answered and hugged him again.

This time his eyes caught mine, and what I saw in them surprised me. It was a slight of hope in them, and I smiled weakly at him while saying a lame "Hi".

He put Renesmee down, and Alice went over and greeted him. "Are you two hungry, I'm gonna go prepare dinner."

"No.." Edward said quickly. "...I only came by to see Renesmee, I'm gonna go now."

"Oh don't be silly Ed, I know you're famished, I can sense it, I'm your twin remember?' she said smiling and Jasper added "Yeah dude, come on, lets eat all together, it will give you more time to see the baby girl right here" he said pointing to Renesmee.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay. Thank you guys" he said.

I went over to him then and asked quietly "Can I talk to you for a while?"

"Yeah okay, let's go inside" he said and I was so glad he accepted. I wasn't gonna talk to him about something important, I just wanted to know how he is doing and beg for his forgiveness one more time.

We went into the spare room that it was now mine and Renesmee's and he sat on the bed while I closed the door. Then I went and sat on the chair opposite of him. I stayed quiet for a minute, just observing him. He didn't seem good, I could tell. This light had left his eyes and he had a light stubble on his face.

I realised then just how much I had truly missed him. It was the first time I was seeing him since I left home, and the only thing I wanted to do, the only think I _would _do if things were normal between us, was to run to him and hold him like there's no tomorrow, kiss him and tell him how much I missed him. But since I didnt have the right to do that anymore, I just sat there trying to find a word to start.

"How are you?" I asked him lamely.

He looked at me and then down at his feet and said "Good".

"Look, I don't know what to tell you, I didn't have anything in particular in mind, I just wanted to see how are you and hear your voice for a while, it was probably a bad idea, but..." I looked down "... I just miss you so much." I half-whispered and immediately felt embarassed.

"Yea, me too Bella." he said, and my heart stopped. I looked up at him and found him looking at me and it was only truth in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked not being sure if I had heard him correctly.

"Yes, I missed you too Bella" he said again with the same firm tone.

"Wow, that's actually the last thing I would expect you to tell me" I said, looking down again. He didnt speak again and I continued looking down when I heard him standing up and probably heading to the door.

But I was wrong... He came to me and put his finger under my chin to lift my head up. I looked at him for a while, and he looked at me as well... Then I said. "I'm sorry Edward. I know you're tired of hearing this again and again, but I'm gonna spend the rest of my life apologising and regretting for what I've done, even if you decide you dont want to give me a second chance."

He lowered his head again "Look Bella, I was hurt, God, it was like my heart broke in a million pieces when you told me about you and Jacob. But I know you're not a liar, and I really appreciated the fact that you didnt keep it from me. Not that it changes anything of what you did, but, you know, when you said that it meant nothing to you, I actually believed you. Tell me one more time Bella and be honest, is that true?"

By this time I was crying. "God, Edward yes! It's true, I really didnt feel anything, I did it entirely out of spite, I was mad at you from our argument and I was quite drunk as well, not that this is an excuse, but Edward, if I was in my right mind I would never ever do sth like that to you. I couldn't, just thinking about it makes me sick. Edward, you are the only man I want to make love to, the only one I want to touch and be touched by. I'll never love anyone else."

He looked at me for a while without talking, though tears had started gathering up in his green eyes, and his next words surprised me and made my heart beat in a frenzy.

"I believe you Bella, and the truth is, I feel half a man without you. It just hurts too much. First, I was hurt cause you slept with another man, but after a while I realised that I wasn't hurting because of that. I was hurting cause we were apart." I continued looking at him with wide eyes.

"So... I thought it over and over, and decided that it hurts too much being away from you, I can't handle it Bella, I want you and Renesmee back."

I was sobbing. "Oh my god Edward! Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just please, if you value my feelings, don't do anything like that to me again. I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would die Bella."

I shook my head violently and got up "No, no never! Never! Oh Edward, oh baby thank you!" I said and wrapped my arms around his waist. I held him with all my strength and sobbed in his chest.

" I swear, I'll never do anything to hurt you, I'll be your Bella again, the one you love, the one you trust! And Nessie... She missed you so much Edward! She kept asking for you all this time."

"I know, I missed her too, so much! And I missed you as well, love" he said and I lifted my head to look at him. He leaned in and kissed me then, and it was like everything fell into place at this moment. I felt like home again, after 3 whole agonising weeks, I felt complete. I let go into his alrms ang kissed him back, relishing in the feeling of him wrapped around me, holding me tight. When we pulled apart, he looked at me "I love you Belly, I can't help it." he said and smiled warmly at me.

I kissed him again and whispered "I love you too, Eddie. So you're stuck with me I guess" and we both laughed.

We went inside holding each other, and when Alice saw us, she came and whispered in my ear "See? I knew it." and she winked at me.

Nessie came to us then and Edward picked her up and we all went to sit on the couch. Edward put her on his lap.

"We got news baby." I said smiling.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"We are going home" I said and she squealed. She turned to Edward and hugged him tight then turned back to me. "Yay! I get to play with Daddy!" she said and me and Edward laughed. "Thats true little girl" Edward said "... so be prepared, cause we're gonna be playing all day for the rest of the week!" he said happily and Renesmee let out another excited squeal .

"Dinner's ready!" Jasper called from the kitchen and we got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen holding each other. For the first time after 3 weeks, I felt happy again.

The End.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
